Love Blossoms Under the Full Moon
by Meda Princess
Summary: "We just set them loose in the same room for a night and wait to see what happens. Two nights from now, it will be the full moon, and they say love blossoms under the full moon." That was the plan...and oddly enough, it worked! AtemXTéa. BakuraXOC ON HIATUS.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! Randomness! [Love Blossoms Under the Full Moon]**

**This was something kinda random I came up with but I ended up with some really good ideas for it. Set in the ancient past of the Pharaoh Atem, but most of the cast from the modern world will be joining us. And if you have not seen Dawn of the Duel and/or read Millennium World you probably shouldn't read this.**

_Introducing our stars!_

Akhenamkhanen: Pharaoh of Upper Egypt and keeper of the Millennium Puzzle.

Atem: prince of Upper Egypt. (duh)

Yugi: Atem's younger brother by three years.

Seto: guardian of the Pharaoh, member of his secret court, and keeper of the Millennium Rod.

Téa: princess of Lower Egypt. A certain someone finds her strikingly beautiful the first time he sees her.

Joey & Tristan: personal assistants for Atem and Yugi and also have become good friends with the princes. (Joey &Tristan: *glaring at me* me: eheheheheh ^_^') They're NOT slaves.

Marik: from a noble family of and also a trainee priest. Wants to make the younger princess his bride.

Duke: also from a noble family. Marik's rival in love.

Mahad: best friend of Atem and keeper of the Millennium Ring; member of the Pharaoh's secret court.

Isis: member of the Pharaoh's secret court and keeper of the Millennium Necklace.

Mana: best friend of Atem and Yugi; sorceress trainee.

Shada: member of the Pharaoh's secret court and keeper of the Millennium Key.

Akhenaden: the Pharaoh's brother; member of the Pharaoh's secret court and keeper of the Millennium Eye.

Shimon: the Pharaoh's adviser.

Karim: member of the Pharaoh's secret court and keeper of the Millennium Scales.

_Introducing the OC!_

Kurisu: princess of Lower Egypt; Téa's younger sister by two years. Objet of many rivalries but has no interest in marrying.

_And finally…SCREW THE FANDOM! I have my own way of doing things!_

Bakura: adopted into the royal family due to Atem and Yugi's pleading. They think of him as a cousin.

Scar Face (AKA Zorc): survivor of Kul Elna and "king of thieves". He may have family connections to Bakura. xp

**And that took forever to write! Anyhow, just because someone got mentioned up there, doesn't mean they'll have a significant part in this story.**

* * *

**Ch. 1: Two Kingdoms**

"Little thief! Come back here!"

The blonde boy dashed down the hall as fast as his legs would take him. It wasn't the first time he'd "barrowed" food from the kitchen, but it _was_ the first time he'd been caught at it. And now he ran for his life from the purpled-faced palace chef who just happened to be brandishing a large knife at him. It was just a blessing from Ra that the hall was empty of any other people.

"Get back here!" the chef roared again. "When I get my hands on you—"

The blonde didn't wanna know what would happen when the chef caught him, especially when he had that cleaver in his hand. The boy pushed his legs to move faster. "Dear, Ra, somebody save me!" he whined under his breath. "Well, might as well eat!" He stuffed a small loaf of bread in his mouth.

"You dirty rat!" the chef hollered. "I'll have you disposed of!"

With some relief, the blonde boy saw he was nearing a hall with pillars, providing the prefect way to shake his pursuer. He dodged and weaved among the large pillars, keeping his speed. Agility was one thing the chubby chef lacked and he quickly lost the boy's trail. Cursing loudly with every insult he could think of, the chef continued to look, but the boy had cleverly hidden himself in a small corner. After the chef was out of sight, the boy was back on his feet, heading toward the palace library, where the princes waited for his return. On the way he met another boy with brown hair shorter than the blonde's and mud brown eyes.

"Hey, Tristan, I got the food," the blonde grinned, indicating the papyrus bag stuffed full of food in his arms.

"And I got the game," the other boy, Tristan, added, holding up a flat wooden box. "Looks like we're ready, Joey."

The blonde, Joey, nodded. Though both boys wore simple linen garments, they were well washed; and the blue cloth sashes around their waists indicated that they were not slaves but handpicked to be the princes' personal assistants. They pushed open the palace library door with a loud, "We're back!"

"Ah, good!" Yugi, the younger prince of Upper Egypt, exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, smiling at them. He pushed aside the scroll he'd been studying. "All this studying was starting to bore me!"

"I know, that's why we're here," Tristan grinned.

Atem, the older prince, appeared around a self, a scroll in his hand. His multi-colored semi-star-shaped hair was adorned with a gold headdress – the eye symbol across his forehead. He wore a sleeveless white knee-length robe with a strip of blue hanging from the gold waistband. A long dark purple cape was draped around his shoulders, hiding most of the wide gold necklace from view. Gold earrings hung from his ears and gold bands encircled his wrists, upper arms, and ankles. He regarded the three with calm violet eyes, before opening the scroll, quickly glancing over it, and then discarding it on the shelf.

Yugi was pretty much a younger version of his brother with lager eyes. His outfit was also the same, minus the cape, earrings, and headdress. Yugi cleared the scrolls off the table as Tristan set up the game he'd brought from his friend's room. Senat. This board the boys had rigged so the four of them could play. Joey set the food down, digging out a piece of fruit, and sat in one of the chairs.

"Ya know," Joey started, taking a bite out of the fruit, "I've never had trouble getting food from the kitchen before. I'd just waltz, in get what I wanted, and waltz back out. But today that chef guy saw me and he started swinging that knife like a mad man." Finishing his speech, Joey took another bite of the fruit.

Yugi looked at his friend worriedly.

Noticing this, Joey added, "Hey, I'm here aren't I? No scratches. Nothing to worry about, Yug."

"If you say so," Yugi replied quietly.

"So, where's Bakura?" Tristan asked.

"Father wanted to see him for something," Atem answered, taking the chair opposite Joey.

This could have been taken either way, but as the four had no idea what it was about, they decided not to worry about it and played their game.

Several rounds later, the door to the library opened again, and a boy entered the room. He wore a long white robe with long sleeves and a gold waistband. A small, thin circle of gold adorned his long slightly ruffled whitish hair; a single band of gold encircled his neck, and the gold bands on his wrists and ankles could just be seen below the hem. His warm chocolate brown eyes lit slightly at the sight of the people in the room. "Oh, Joey, Tristan, you're here," he said in a sweet and soft accented voice.

"Hey, Bakura," Yugi smiled brightly. "What did father want?"

Bakura dropped his gaze to the board game as he approached. "Well, he said I should start thinking about the future; you know, like train to be a priest, or a magician," he said.

Joey snorted. "Glad we don't have to think about that," he stated, indicating himself and Tristan.

"I don't know, being a magician might be cool," Tristan put forth.

Bakura smiled halfheartedly at them.

"So what do you think you want to do, Bakura?" Atem asked, genuinely interested in helping someone he considered family.

Bakura dropped his gaze again. "Well, I haven't really thought about it. I just want to live a quiet life."

"Of course, many people want that," Atem said warmly.

"What about you?" Bakura asked.

Atem sighed and turned to look out the window in the wall to his left. "I haven't thought about it much either. I've always known I'd be pharaoh someday. Beyond that, I don't know." Turning to his brother, he asked, "And you, Yugi?"

"I wanna be a magician!" Yugi smiled brightly. "Like Mahad and Mana."

"Maybe Mahad will teach you," Atem suggested, smiling at his younger brother.

* * *

Many miles away, in the palace of Lower Egypt, the younger princess sat in a chair on the balcony of her lavish room, her elbow on the rail and her chin on her palm. The soft breeze played with her long glittering copper hair. She wore a sleeveless long white dress and a thick necklace of gold with carved swirl designs and an elongated deep-red oval stone set in the center. A band of gold with the same carved swirls encircled her upper right arm, also adorned with circular deep-red stones. Around her left wrist, hung three thin silver bands, and two thicker silver bands hung loosely around her hips. She stared up at the sky, a far away look in her shimmering deep-blue eyes.

The door opened but the girl did not move.

"And here you are daydreaming again, Kurisu," came the voice of Téa, the older princess.

Kurisu turned and looked into the eyes of her older sister – eyes that were the same blue as hers and really the only thing that distinguished them as sisters. Téa had shoulder length brown hair adorned with a gold tiara that circled around the back of her head and then frilled out like a leaves above her ears. Her dress didn't have sleeves or shoulders, for that matter. The top hem had a strip of dark pink diamond pattern backed by a lighter pink and the waistband was interchanging gold and pink. Around her neck, hung a translucent white scarf with pink trim, along with a pink choker and gold necklace. Thick gold bands encircled her wrists, upper arms and ankles.

"Yeah, so?" Kurisu asked calmly. "Everyone needs a hobby."

Téa made an amused sound. "I thought your hobbies were holing yourself up in the library reading and writing," she lightly mocked her younger sister.

"Better than dancing around the room when you think no one's watching," Kurisu taunted back.

Téa gave her a subtle glare. "Anyway, Marik's here," she said without interest, sitting on her sister's bed.

"Again?" Kurisu asked, not wanting to believe it. But of course it was true. Her tone turned slightly dark. "Tell him to go away."

"I did, five times. He's not leaving until he sees you." Téa sounded exasperated.

Ever since she was young, Kurisu had never expressed any real interest in boys; and even when she finally did, it wasn't much. But that didn't stop most boys from falling in love with her; and it wasn't exactly fun for Téa. Especially since Kurisu had two rather persistant suitors looking for her hand in marriage. Kurisu wanted no part in it, but these guys just wouldn't give up.

Sighing, Kurisu stood up – the thin silver bands around her ankles clinking together with the motion – and walked from the room. Down in the hall, a boy with about shoulder length pale blonde hair and lavender eyes stood waiting. He wore a sleeveless long white robe with a gold waistband that had a square-cut lavender stone set into it. A series of gold bands adorned his forearms and a single gold band encircled each of his upper arms and ankles. Two more gold bands circled around his neck. Seeing him, Kurisu took a deep breath and put on her best fake smile.

"Hi, Marik!" she said pleasantly.

Marik turned to her and smiled warmly. "Princess Kurisu!"

"Oh, please, no need for formalities," Kurisu said, raising her hand to hide a fake laugh. It hadn't always been like this with Marik, but now it had just become a habit from so much practice.

"Of course, we are old friends," Marik agreed. When he continued, his tone became serious. "I just came to see if maybe you'd reconsidered my offer."

Kurisu fought the urge to say, "If I'd reconsidered, I'd have sent for you already." Instead, she replied sweetly, "Marik, it's not that you're not a great guy, because you are; but I'm just not interested."

Marik's face fell ever so slightly. He contemplated saying that he'd still be here if she ever changed her mind, but instead placed his gently hand on her shoulder and said, "If you ever need something, just send for me."

Kurisu saw what lie beneath the words. "You'll be the first to know." She smiled genuinely. Marik wasn't pushy and he was kind and respected her wishes. Kurisu liked that, but she still only saw Marik as a friend. Marik left and Kurisu turned for the library, her sister's words ringing in her ears. _"I thought your hobbies were holing yourself up in the library reading and writing."_

_So, what's wrong with that?_ Kurisu wondered sourly. She pushed the door open and walked down the rows of selves. Selecting a few scrolls of the old religious stores, Kurisu settled down in a chair and lost herself within some of her favorite works of literature. About two hours later, she was interrupted by her personal maid opening the door.

"Um, Miss Kurisu?" the maid asked.

"Yes?" Kurisu ruefully looked up from the scroll. Her legs were drawn up towards her, her feet resting on the edge of the seat of the chair.

"A boy is here to see you," the maid said. "I believe it is Master Duke."

Sighing heavily, Kurisu stretched out her legs while rolling up the scroll. She came out to the hall for the second time that day and found a boy with his long ink black hair pulled up into a ponytail. He wore a white sleeveless robe with a gold waistband and gold bands around his wrists and ankles. It was Duke, Kurisu's other suitor. Téa stood in front of him, obviously annoyed. Duke looked past her and his deep green eyes locked on the younger princess. Ignoring Téa's angry remarks, he walked past her.

"Kurisu, darling! It's been too long!" Duke exclaimed, spreading his arms as if for a hug.

"It's been three days," Kurisu muttered under her breath, fighting to keep her expression blankly devoid of annoyance.

"Darling, I just had to know if you'd changed your mind," Duke said with such sincerity and pleading, as he took hold of her hand lovingly.

A stressed smile worked its way onto Kurisu's face, and she struggled to fight the urge to say, "If I ever do change my mind, you'll be the first to know. But of course, I never will."

"Why don't you get your hands off my sister," Téa suggested from behind him, with her arms folded over her chest. The tone of her voice indicated more of a statement than question.

"You don't mind, right, Kurisu?" Duke asked.

"Uh…" Kurisu had to regain her composure before responding. "Duke, it's good to see you again," she finally said, detaching her hand from Duke's. "But, no, my decision stays the same."

Kurisu's last words held an air of finality, but Duke wasn't as easily dissuaded as Marik. And he was kinda grabby and over affectionate and seemed like the kind of guy who could get any other girl he wanted easily. Quite honestly, Kurisu preferred Marik to Duke.

"Duke, take my advice and hit the road before I hit your face," Téa growled. And she would too. It wouldn't be the first time she'd hit a guy for getting too pushy.

Duke looked from the face of one princess to the other. Téa was mad at him; Kurisu was silently pleading Ra for him to leave. Sighing in defeat, Duke said, "Kurisu, I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you, and I would be overjoyed if you said yes." Finally, he left.

Kurisu turned to her sister. "Téa, did you believe that? What he said?"

"Honestly, no," Téa answered, glaring after Duke.

Kurisu wasn't sure she believed it either. Duke just kinda seemed like the player type. Marik, though, he seemed true enough, but she only wanted him to be her friend and he wanted to be more. Kurisu sighed. Why did life have to get so complicated?

* * *

**Please review if you'd like me to post the next chapter. ^^**


End file.
